The production of minerals from the earth's crust almost always involves size reduction between mining or quarry extractions and final preparation of the product. There are many varieties of machines made for crushing minerals and rock. The present invention is concerned with the impact type crusher. The basic principal is that the rotor accelerates the mineral particles against an impact surface.
It has been recognized that some advantages can be gained by placing the accelerating rotor or distributor horizontally and feeding vertically and centrally into such a distributor and impacting against a circular line chamber.
The present invention has particular applicability with the rotary impact breaker as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,257. Normally there are two exit ports in the rotor and these are protected by tungsten carbide tip plate.
With any mineral breaker it is desirable to improve the output relative to the amount of energy used. It is also desirable to vary the product grade and to have a measure of control of the breaking forces comparative to the characteristic of the particular material or mineral being reduced in size. For instance, the size, density, shape, roughness, stickiness, electrical or magnetic susceptibility are all characteristics which could be relevant. Also with impact breakers it is desirable to have an air flow characteristic which will minimize dust emission.